


The Thunder in Her Mind

by pristineungift



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Mother Confessor Serena confessed The Great Zeddicus, Shota knew. Shota/Zedd. Missing Moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder in Her Mind

The moment Zeddicus Zu’l Zorander was confessed, Shota the Witch knew.  
  
She sat up straight in bed, as if awoken by a strike of lightning. But there was no rain.  
  
The thunder was in her mind.  
  
“Zeddicus,” she whispered his name, slipping from beneath the fur pelts that covered her bed. The young man she had taken her pleasure with the night before stirred. Shota did not care if she woke him. He was a moment’s fancy, nothing more.  
  
Not like Zeddicus. The one man to leave her. To spurn her.  
  
The one man she had ever loved.  
  
Naked, her long red hair swaying with her movements, Shota made her way to the chamber that held her scrying pool. It took only a moment to center herself, call upon her magic, arms raised over the waters within the great stone basin. She had done it hundreds of times, thousands perhaps.  
  
But she had never dreaded so much. Not even when she gave the prophecy of Darken Rahl’s coming to Carracticus.  
  
And there he was, her Zeddicus, just as she had dreamed. The confession of such a powerful wizard sent a ripple across the world, to those who were sensitive enough to feel it. In their forest, the Night Wisps screamed. The Prelate knocked over her goblet in the Palace of the Prophets. Giller the Wizard dropped a scroll, cursing as the dry paper cracked and crumbled when it hit the floor.  
  
And Shota wept tears she would later deny, as icy fingers of despair gripped her spine.  
  
“Serena,” she hissed the name, committing the Mother Confessor’s face to memory.  
  
Zeddicus was bonded to Serena now, severing all other ties. The tingle of magic always at the back of Shota’s mind, the spark that had been there ever since her glorious months of summer with Zeddicus at her side – that spark was gone, snuffed out.  
  
Zeddicus was fully free of Shota at last, and she of him.  
  
It was not a freedom she enjoyed.  
  
Looking into her scrying pool, Shota raised her hands, expanding her focus. A group of D’Haran soldiers pursued the Confessors. They would surely kill all of them if they found them.  
  
If Mother Confessor Serena died, Zeddicus would be returned to himself.  
  
Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, Shota pulled her han around herself like a cloak, weaving an illusion of an old farmer’s wife, loyal to D’Hara. Then she pushed herself over the lip of her scrying pool, sinking down into the waters…  
  
And emerging, completely dry, from a river running through the forest in her vision. The D’Harans were close by. She could hear their horses.  
  
Shota would point them in the direction of the Mother Confessor. She would make sure that they found her. She would see Zeddicus freed. She would watch Serena die.  
  
And she would return to Agaden Reach with no one the wiser.  
  
The Great Zeddicus would never need know how much Shota the Witch Woman still loved him.


End file.
